A Sensei?
by wolfninja98
Summary: The years passed, Naruto, Sakura and the others grew strong. They were now of age to become sensei if they wanted to. What will Naruto’s and Sakura’s new team be like? And what about there other problems Sasuke and the Akatsuki?
1. Chapter 1

**A Sensei!?**

**By: Wolf08 and Ninja99k Wolfninja98**

**Ok so this is a shared story. The way were going to put it is that one of use will do the 1****st**** chapter and the other will do the next, and this will continue until the end of the story. **

**Declaimer: Most of the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But this story is ours.**

**The years passed, Naruto, Sakura and the others grew strong. They were now of age to become sensei if they wanted to. What will Naruto's and Sakura's new team be like? And what about there other problems? Will they ever find Sasuke, or will the Akatsuki find them first?**

**So the first chapter is me, ninja99k! The beginning of my chapter will start off with the rising action, by working up to the point when Naruto and Sakura get to be senseis.**

Slowly sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes. Naruto looked over at his clock; _10:00 _it read. Naruto scratched his head and pulled off his old night cape. He stood up and walked over to the cupboard. Naruto didn't even need to look up to see what he was reaching for. The only food he had in his small apartment was ramen, candy and other junk foods. He had two cupboards for them, one for ramen and one for the junk and candy, and right now he was reaching into the one packed with cups of ramen. He boiled some water then poured it in to the styrofoam cup. The two minute wait for it to cook felt like forever! Once it was just perfect he gobbled it down. "Alright," he said looking at the clock, "I have one hour to get ready and meet my friends at Hokage's office!"

Sakura was already there with almost everyone else when he arrived. "Hey!" Naruto called to everyone. "Oh, N-Naruto…!" Hinata blushed. "It's 'bout time you showed up…" Shikamaru said. "Hey I'm not late! I'm right on time!" Naruto called back. "I wonder what lady Tsunade wants with all of us?" Ino asked. "Who knows…" TenTen answered.

Just then Tsunade immerged from her office door, with Shizune close behind. "Alright all of you, I have a special job that I need some of you to do." She paused and everyone leaned in closer, "I want you…" They leaned in closer, "to…" They leaned in even closer, "…" All there eyes where wide, "…be senseis!" They all fell forward. "What!" They cried. "You want us to become senseis!?" Ino cried. All of them started yelling, some of them where excited, others where mad and the rest didn't know what to think. "Hurry! Now I can be just like guy sensei!" "You have got to be kidding me! I'm not cut out to be a sensei! It will ruin my hair! You know how long it took me to grow it back?" "What a drag, but whatever. It'll happen sooner or later. Right Choji?" "Munch, munch, munch." "A sensei! That'll be so cool! Believe it!" (And so on…).

"Enough! If you want to be a sensei then sign this paper and if you don't you can resume your training." Some people left and others stayed. "Hey Sakura, are you going to become a sensei?" Naruto asked writing down his name in big letters. "I donno…" she started. "You should Sakura!" Tsunade said, "It will be fun!" Naruto handed her the pen. "Ok! I will!" she nodded writing down her name. (List: _Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura_)

**Ok time for my story now! So the team I'm making is: Naruto Uzumaki, Yoru Inuzuka, Kenji Aburame, and Mayumi Hatake (I know, I know, but let's just say Kakashi had a kid along time ago… just for the sake of this fanfiction (And because I wanted her to have the sharingan!)). Yori is Kiba's cousin so he needs a ninja dog… I'll call him Aoi. Yori is Shino's little brother (he's much cooler though).**

"I wonder who are sensei is?" A boy with spiky brown hair asked as he sat in the empty classroom, like his cousin Kiba, he had to red strips on his cheeks. A small brown dog sat on the desk in front of him. The boy leaning against the desk shrugged. He had long black hair that ended at his jaw line; the bottom of it was spiky. His hair fell in front of his dark green eyes. Yoru looked over at his last teammate. She was sitting on the windowsill. Her grayish-blue eyes gazed out toward the sky. She had beautiful, long silver locks that were tied back into a ponytail with a blue ribbon. Her bangs fell to the right side of her pale face. "What'd you think Mayumi?" Yoru asked her. She looked up at him, "Oh, uhh, I don't really know. I hope it's someone nice!" She smiled.

Just then Aoi started to sniff the air and looked toward the door. A person with yellow hair and an orange and black jacket came in. "Naruto!?" Yoru cried. Just about everyone knew who Naruto was, some in a bad way and some in a good way. The three knew Naruto in a good way though. "I think you're in the wrong room," Yoru pointed out, "we're waiting for our new sensei." Naruto looked at them, "I am your new sensei." There was along pause before the three of them burst out laughing. Naruto looked at them angrily. Then the three of them stopped and looked up at him. "You're not joking are you?" Kenji said. Naruto frowned but quickly changed the subject, "So we'll start our training tomorrow. Oh and a point of advise; don't eat anything tomorrow morning." The three looked up at him. "Why?" Mayumi asked. Naruto turned to leave the room but said before he left, "Because, you'll throw it up." He smiled and left, leaving the three with shocked eyes.

The three walked over to the training grounds the next morning. All three of them had done what Naruto said, and didn't eat that morning. "Man, I'm starving!" Yoru cried. Mayumi giggled. Kenji crossed his arms and mumbled something that sounded like 'you idiot'. Yoru turned to him, "What'd you say!" He held his fist up. "Alright that's enough you two!" Naruto said coming up behind them. "Sensei!" Mayumi said almost startled by him. "So what's our mission Naruto-sensei!?" Yoru exclaimed looking up at his sensei. Naruto looked at him, "I said that where training today, not going on a mission." Yoru crossed his arms and turned around, "I don't need anymore training! I wanna go on some awesome mission and fight and help people!" Naruto smiled, "Don't worry you'll have plenty of time to do all that stuff. But for now lefts start our training."

The three looked up at Naruto. Aoi jumped on to Yoru's head. Naruto pulled out two small bells. "Alright! You have to get these bells from me before noon." Naruto said. He tied them to his belt loop. "What happens if we don't?" Kenji asked. "Good question," Naruto started, "its simple: if you don't get the bells, then you…fail And go back to the academy!" The three looked at him shocked. "B-but there's only two bells, does that mean that only two people pass?" Yoru asked. Naruto smiled, but then Mayumi replied, "We'll worry about that after." 'Wow she's really smart!' Naruto thought. "No way! I can't trust ether of you two!" Yoru yelled. Mayumi turned to Kenji, but he only shrugged and turned the other way. 'Ok well it looks like the other two are complete morons…' Naruto thought. "Alright let's start!

--------------

Buzz! The timer rang. All three of them were out of breath and leaned against the three wooden polls on the training field. Naruto frown at the three of them. The two bells still tied to his belt loop. "I've changed my mind, I won't send you back to the academy…" The three looked up at him. "Alright!" Yoru cried. "…I'm dropping you from the program!" Naruto finished. "What!" the three of them yelled. "You obviously don't have what it takes to be a ninja!" Naruto said. "No way! I've worked to hard to be dropped!" Yoru yelled as he charged at Naruto, but only found himself suck. Naruto had both Yoru's hands behind his back. "You don't get it do you? This isn't fun and games. The reason why you're on a three-man team is for team work! Mayumi is really the only one who should pass here!" Mayumi looked up at Naruto, and the other two looked at her. Naruto continued, "She's the only one who suggested working as a team, but you two thought that you were too good, or couldn't trust one another. The whole point of the exercise is to see team work. A really team would have only worried about the belles after they got them." Naruto let go of Yoru. Naruto looked at each of his students. He smiled, "But since I know that you're each very gifted, I'll…uh… let you pass this one time." The three lifted there heads, smiles appear on there faces. "Thanks sensei!" Yoru cried as he jumped on Naruto and hugged him.

**So what'd you think? Review! Wolf08 is next! Hope you like it! See you on Chapter 3! Byebee! --**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there peoples! Wolf08 here! Sorry for the slower update… I've got a lot of school-work, and until some sort of holiday, my updates are going to be a lot slower than ninja99k's. My chapter might not exactly be the same format as hers… but I'll give it a shot!**

**Here goes nothing! **

**Declaimer: We don't own the characters, but we do own this plot. **

**Chapter 2**

Sakura waited for her team at the training ground. Since her old team's training ground was occupied, she would have to take her new team to a new area to train. She would also get a chance to properly meet her team.

_"We will be meeting on the bridge on the southern side of the village," _she had said to her team previously, remembering this to have been the place where she used to meet her team before missions or training.

When she arrived, she found that she wasn't alone.

A little boy with messy, blue hair and dark, narrowed eyes was sitting on the rail.

"Hey there!" Sakura called with a wave. "Wow, it's nice that _someone _arrived early! What's your name again?" she added.

His head snapped in her direction and he shot her a cold glare. "Why would _you _care?"

"Um… because I'm your sensei?"

"Hn," he said, trying to hide the fact that he had been defeated. "My name is Daisuke."

"What about your last-?"

"_JUST _Daisuke," he snapped.

"Oh. Ok," Sakura said, folding her arms over her chest. But she decided that it would be best to leave it at that. _I wonder what family he's from? _She thought to herself.

"Sakura-sensei!" called a voice from behind her. "Am I late? Am I? I really don't want to be late for training! I sorry! I'm sor-,"

"Tasuba Hyuuga, calm down! You aren't late!" Sakura said with a smile. _Man, I wonder which parent she got this organized-feakishness from? Neji or Tenten?_

Tasuba Hyuuga had brown hair, just longer than her shoulders, tied back in a pony-tail. Her eyes were silver/white. "Thank gosh! I was so worried!" she said with a relieved sigh. She leaned against the rail next to Daisuke.

"Hey! Not so close, you freak," he said with a growl.

Tasuba rolled her eyes. "I've given you five more centimetres than last time! What more could you ask for?" she asked with a smirk.

He slid further down the rail but said nothing more.

"Hey," said a new voice, causing everyone to turn.

"And you are… Koga Achimichi, right? Choji's son?" Sakura asked.

"Yep! That's me!" he said with a smile.

Koga looked nothing like his father (accept for the brown hair), but he was much thinner. He had sky-blue eyes.

"Alright kids," Sakura said with a smile, "today I was thinking that we could-,"

SQUAK!

Huh?

SQUAK!

The four of them looked up and were quite surprised to see a brown eagle soaring down towards them. "A message?" Sakura thought aloud, sticking out her arm. The eagle landed on it and handed her a letter.

Sakura opened it immediately and started reading. "Nani? We only just started our first day of training! Why the heck would they want another meeting so soon?"

"What is it, Sakura-sensei?" Tasuba asked.

"The Hokage called a meeting with me and… oh, you guys might as well come along," she said. "Here, we'll make it a race. Whoever gets there first can decide what we do next time we train. Ok?"

"Ok GO!"

-------

Naturally, Daisuke arrived first (Sakura could have easily been first, but she preferred to observe her team). Next was Tasuba and lastly Koga. "Ok, let's go see what's up," Sakura said, running up the stairs with her team on her tail.

Once in the office, she was surprised to find Naruto and this squad waiting for them. "A-hem," said a voice from the front desk. The eight of them turned.

"So," Tsunade said. "I'm glad you brought your teams along. They will probably be of ssome assistance…"

"What have we got to do, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked quietly.

Tsunade smiled. "Your two teams will be doing a combined mission."

"What?" Naruto yelled. "We've only had one training session!"

"And we haven't had _any_ training sessions!" Sakura added.

"Well then, this will be a new experience for all of you. Are you ready? Here's the mission:-…"

**I know, I'm just so cruel to end it there. Do you want to know what will happen next? Well, I couldn't tell you! It'll be ninja99k's turn! Well, I hope you like it so far! See you in chapter 4!**

**(If you review, I'll do a happy dance)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

**Ok so Chapter 3 YAY! So wolf 08 gave me lots of options for the next chapter, and I donno what I wanna put!? So I'm kind of making it up as I go. **

**Now don't get me wrong, I get as much HW and projects as Wolf08, I have all my hard classes this term! But I'm just able to make more time in my schedule. Unlike Wolf08, I'm always on the computer, playing video games, or just sleeping. But I'm smarter then people give me credit. You could say I'm a Shikamaru type of person. Ok, ok enough about me (I hate talking about myself) time to start the story! (Still no idea what I'm going to write about!)**

All eight of them walked down the dirt road. Naruto and Sakura were in the lead. Mayumi and Tasuba had been friends for along time so they were walking together, on both sides of them stood there other teammates; Koga and Yoru. Kenji and Daisuke walked in the back, they knew each other from the academy, but they didn't talk.

Just then Aoi, the small dog on Yoru's head, sniffed the air and growled. "I thought I felt someone following us…" Naruto said coming to a halt and looking around. Sakura nodded then looked at the students, "Prepare yourself, and don't get in the way." "No way!" Yoru called, "I'm not going to let you sensei's steal all the glory!" Naruto looked at him, "It's not about the glory, Yoru. Right now we have to focus on the mission."

----------------

"What is this about lady Tsunade?" Naruto asked his team close behind him. Tsunade sighed, "Late last night something important was stolen from the village. I'm not going to get into to much detail…" she looked at the young student and then back at Naruto and Sakura, "but who ever it was is very powerful." Sakura looked at her students, "Then why do you want us to go? Shouldn't it be the ANBU?" Tsunade sighed again, "I can't send them due to certain circumstances…" Naruto nodded. Sakura looked around with a puzzled face, "Umm… lady Tsunade? Where's Shizune?" Tsunade turned away and looked out the window, "I sent her out to stop the enemy last night, but when she came back she was hurt really badly. She still hasn't awakened." Tsunade looked up at them, "That's why I know you won't let me down."

----------------

"Here they come…" Sakura warned and stepped in front of her students, Naruto did the same. Then suddenly a huge gust of wind hit them. As it stopped a team of four ninja appeared. Two of them had rock village headbands and the other two had rain headbands. Naruto smiled, "Team 3 for the rock…" He looked at Sakura and she continued his sentence, "…and team 4 on the rain."

"Do you really think that you Konaha chums can bet us?" The short, red haired girl from the rock village laughed. "Don't under estimate them Nini." The tall black haired man from the same village said calmly. She looked up at him then smiled. The brown haired boy from the rain village just stood there with a bored look on his face. The last ninja was a woman with short blond hair from the rain village, her mouth open and she said, "Scatter!" The four spilt up in to the pairs of there village and headed in different directions.

Naruto and his team followed the rock ninja and Sakura and her team followed the rain ninja.

**Because my team is Naruto's I'm only going to write about them from this point on in the chapter and wolf08 can write about Sakura and her team's battle in the next chapter.**

The two rock ninja lead them to an opening in the forest. There was a fast moving stream, and lots of rocks and boulders there. "Oh, oh! Ne can I start!?" asked Nini to the other ninja. "Of course." He smiled and patted her on the head, "But leave the blonde one to me." He gave Naruto a grim glare. "OK!" Nini said charging at the three students. Naruto quickly went to attack her but then was cut off by Ne and had to dodge. "It's not fair to fight someone half your age!" He said throwing another attack. Naruto dodged and threw his own attack.

Nini charged at the three students. "Prepare to DIE!" she yelled doing a hand jutsu. Her finger tips became long and sharp. One hand went toward Mayumi and the other at Yoru. Yoru blocked one of the fingers with his kunai but the other four went on and hit him. He went flying backward. The blades had only cut him, none had hit anywhere vital. Mayumi closed her eyes and covered her head with her hands. Then all she heard was buzzing. She looked up to see Kenji and a shield of bugs. "Be more careful." He warned in a voice that sounded like he was annoyed with having to save her.

Yoru slowly stood up. "Hey!" he yelled, "What the hell are you doing!? Why are you attacking us!?" Nini retracted her fingers and smiled, "Because we have to protect our lord. He has saved us, now we will save him!" Just then her smile disappeared; she bolted around and blocked Kenji's attack with one of her finger blades. He pushed on the kunai in his hand. Then Nini's smile returned, "You're fast, and strong. You'll be fun to fight!" the two pushed off each other and slid to a stop. Nini giggled and shot her fingers at him. He dodged each of them and jumped on one and started running toward her. He was about to punch her but stopped and jumped away. "What's wrong?" Nini asked. Kenji looked at her and said, "I don't hit girls." Nini moaned, "Aww come on! The one here that's the most interesting to fight doesn't want to!" Kenji replied, "It's not that I don't want to, I would love a good fight, but I just can't fight a girl."

Yoru grinned his teeth together, 'Kenji's right we can't fight a girl!' he looked over at Mayumi, 'She's our only chance' he thought. Mayumi already knew what she had to do. She stood up straight; -Sharingan- her blue eyes filled with red and two black marks appeared in them. She had just learned how to use the sharingan and was still getting used to it. She had been training with Kakashi but wasn't sure if she was ready to take on such an enemy as her. Mayumi knew she had to though.

"So I get to kill you first!?" Nini giggled and licked her lips. "You can do it Mayumi!" Yoru called waving his hands around. Mayumi gulped and Nini charged toward her. The fight was long and farce. Both the two girls were badly wounded and running low on chakra. Mayumi flinched; her eyes began to hurt and she felt the sharingan fading. "He-he, now what are you going to do? You can't read my moves anymore!" Nini laughed and reached out her hand. Her fingers turned into long blades and they shot out. Mayumi couldn't dodge in time; two of the fingers pierced her flesh and dug deep into her shoulder. Nini pulled them out, closed her fist and punched Mayumi in the stomach. Mayumi fell backwards. "Time to finish this!" Nini cried making her whole hand a large blade.

"No!" Yoru cried running toward her. Nini's blade came down and was now stuck in the hard earth. "Huh?" Her head bolted over to her left. Naruto stood holding Mayumi in his arms. He had given Ne a hard punch in the face and then bolted over to Mayumi's aid. "Sensei!" Yoru cried in relief and stopped running. Nini's blade turned back into her hand, she turned to face Naruto. "You bastard!" She charged toward him but then Ne appeared in front of her. "We're leaving." He said. Nini looked up at him, "But I need to kill them!" She pleaded. "No! You're almost out of chakra and I don't think you being a girl will help you anymore. Besides, you can look forward to fighting them again later in front of the leader." He said facing team three. A smile spread across Nini's face and they disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto looked down at Mayumi. She flinched but her eyes remained closed. Her left arm dangled toward the ground. Blood from her shoulder streamed down it and dripped off her fingers. "Mayumi!" Yoru called running over. "Don't worry Yoru; she'll be fine once we find Sakura and her team." Naruto said heading back in the direction from which they came.

**Ok done my chapter (imagine how long it would have been if I had also done Sakura's and her team's battle!) Wolf08 is up next with her team! Ples R&R (Wolf08 will love you if you do! She loves reviews!) Hope you liked it and ples keep reading! --**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! It's wolf08 here! Sorry if I'm a little slow on updating things… but I'm doing my bestest! I hope you like the story so far… because the plot is totally random! **

**So here's my second chapter:**

**Chapter 4:**

**(This next part is going to be focused on Sakura's team's battle)**

Team four approached with caution. Sakura, who was unable to determine the others feelings towards a battle so early in their ninja career, found herself to be very nervous. She didn't doubt her own strengths, but she was anxious and slightly curious as to how her students would react…

Koga, who was of the Achimichi clan, (in case you've forgotten: Choji's family), was in much better shape than his father, and hopefully he had learned or inherited some sort of technique from one of his parents.

Tasuba Hyuuga was almost guaranteed to have learned some sort of technique from either one of her parents (Neji or Tenten), but her physical strength was visibly unreadable.

Daisuke, on the contrary to the other two, gave no hint whatsoever as to what powers he obtained or what clan he was from. All he'd proved to this point was that he had a nasty temper and an attitude.

"Stay behind me at all times," Sakura whispered seriously. "And please don't jump out or do anything stupid to get yourself killed. Follow my orders, and hopefully if there _is _an attacker, that there will only be one of them."

"Y-yes, sensei," Tasuba muttered quietly. She was the smallest of the bunch and would probably make the best bait for the opposing ninja.

"Oh, grow _up_," Daisuke growled, but she only whimpered.

"Stop fighting guys! I want to have a chance to fight!" Koga said, pressing a finger to his lips.

Sakura was about to object, but was interrupted by a rustle in the bushed. The four of them froze. _Damn, _Sakura thought to herself, _whoever's attacking will aim for the kids first! I should have stayed behind them rather than in front!_

_Swish!_

"Get down!" Sakura yelled and sheltering the kids with her arms as a kunai-knife whizzed past their heads.

_Thunk!_

It made contact with a tree behind them.

"Well, they seem to have pretty quick reflexes."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean they're anything special."

Two rain ninja strode out of the bushes. Both were tall males holding a large pole with a blade on each side. "Oh, it's just a bunch of mangy brats," said one with short, jet-black hair.

"Aw c'mon!" said the other, who had a similar hair-style (only his hair was dark green). "Don't tell me that you're going to back out _again_! I was just getting excited to fight again! Brats or not, I want to battle _now_!"

Sakura's eyes darted back and forth, from one of the rain ninja to the other. Her only option was to take them out quickly before the children were involved.

But she was proved to be too late to make a decision because one of the ninja was already holding a blade to Koga's throat. Tasuba screamed and Koga gasped.

"Step off him!" Sakura yelled, diving forwards with a chakra-loaded fist aimed at the enemy's jaw.

"Whoa!" he said, side-stepping. Sakura's fist missed him by only a couple of inches, and although it didn't come in contact with his skin, the energy of the chakra gave him a bruise. "It looks like this one's ready to put up a fight!"

Sakura growled silently and prepared to strike again.

"I'll handle you three," the other rain ninja said with a sly smirk. Sakura turned, but in result, the ninja in whom she had been fighting was able to land a kick to her gut.

"Oh no you don't!" Koga yelled, leaping forwards and drawing a kunai-knife. But this action was proved to be in vain because the enemy managed to knock it aside effortlessly. Koga scrambled out of the way of the enemy's blade, but wasn't ready for the sharp kick he ended up receiving in the head, which sent him flying into a tree.

"No Koga!" Tasuba cried. "Come on, Daisuke, we've got to do something!" she yelled, but when she turned, he was no where in sight. _Don't tell me he's run away-? He didn't seem like the type to be so cowardly. Where is he?_

Pushing that aside, Tasuba activated her Byakugan and prepared for battle. She was able to see the enemy's chakra points… If only she could puncture one vital one, then she might be able to finish him off. The enemy swung his blade, but she just managed to dodge it. She dashed behind him, and punctured one of the chakra-points on his back. "Yes!" she exclaimed as he started to wither in pain. She felt proud of herself for puncturing one of the points on his back because not only would it stop the flow _there, _but it would stop the flow connecting his upper and lower body.

"You little brat!" he yelled, swinging back around. The pole he was brandishing came in contact with Tasuba's stomach. She gasped and coughed up blood.

"No!" Koga yelled, but the enemy threw a kunai-knife at him. It was implanted into his arm. He groaned and tried to move, but it didn't work.

Tasuba crawled away, clutching her stomach, but the rain ninja grabbed the collar of her shirt. "This is it, brat. Do you have any last words?" he said with a menacing smile.

Tasuba closed her eyes and waited for the death-blow, but instead, she felt something grab her and push her to the ground.

Then she felt something warm and wet splatter onto her face. She dared open her eyes and the scene before her shocked her.

Daisuke, who had reappeared from out of no where, was lying on the ground in the spot she had previously been with the double ended-sword sticking out just above his hip. Koga appeared to be swearing. The enemy was laughing as he pulled his sword out of Daisuke. "Tsk, tsk. Such a pity."

Tasuba touched her face, and when she brought her hands back down she saw that she had been splattered with blood. "W-what?!" she exclaimed, standing up. "Where the hell did you come from, Daisuke?!"

"This is not the time to talk!" the enemy yelled. "You are all about to-,"

But a chakra-filled fist stretched through his abdomen, killing him in an instant.

"Sensei!" Koga exclaimed, limping over to her and clutching his arm.

"I managed to take out the other one too," she said. "Are you guys ok?"

"No, we're not!" Tasuba yelled, holding back tears. "Both of them got hurt! Daisuke has been impaled and Koga has a wounded arm! It's not fair! _I'm _the one who the enemy was targeting! Why did they risk themselves for me?"

"Because that's what team mates do," Koga said with a small smile.

Tasuba actually had to strain herself to fight back the tears now.

"…They look out for each other…" Everyone turned to Daisuke. "…That's what it means to be a team. You have to be willing to risk e-everything you have for them," he said, although he was wincing.

"Y-you…," Tasuba started.

"He's right! All for one and one for all!" Koga exclaimed.

Tasuba managed to hold back he tears, but Sakura couldn't. She couldn't have asked for better students. She didn't even have to give them the bell exercise! They might not be the strongest, but they have the right idea!  
Sakura started healing their wounds and they went off to find Naruto and his team.

**There's the end of the chapter! I hope you liked it… And if you are planning to leave a review (I'm going to thank you beforehand if you do), can you maybe give us **_**couple**_** suggestions? I'm pretty sure that ninja99k already has a general idea, but I'm sure she'd like to hear feed-back too. Same with my team! Should Tasuba be with Koga or Daisuke-? Review please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hi! Ninja99k back for her next chapter! I've got some fixing to do in the story line (if you caught it or not, I donno but I did and it's bugging me) so this chapter might be longer then the others (hence might). Hope you like! (Hi Akito! Hi Riley! Me wuv you long time! Inside joke eh Akito!)**

Sakura quickly healed her team. Daisuke's wound was too big to heal just there on the spot, but Sakura was able to stop it from bleeding so much and wrapped it in bandages. "I hope Naruto-sensei's team is ok…" Tasuba thought out loud. "Don't worry Naruto's one of the strongest people I know! He won't lose to these guys!" Sakura said as she healed Koga's arm. Tasuba smiled, her wounds too had been healed by her sensei.

Just then the four of them looked up. Two figures appeared from the trees. "So what'd yea think Shin? Should we kill 'em now… or save 'em for later?" The woman with short blonde hair asked. The short boy with brown hair just shrugged, "They were able to defeat your solider jutsu, but they also obtained serious injuries. Really, I don't care what you want to do Kunamari." She looked down at him, "Fine, then I guess we're done here, for now." They both turned to leave. "Who are you?!" Sakura yelled, "Why'd you send those two shadow soliders after us?" Kunamari turned back to face Sakura, "If you try to attack our leader, you'll find out. That is… if we don't kill you." She and Shin disappeared into the forest.

"We have to follow them!" Koga yelled running toward the forest. "No!" Sakura grabbed his arm, "If that woman's jutsu was able to do this much damage to us, then who knows how much more she could do!?" She let go of Koga and he replied, "But we have to get them! It's our mission!" "We will get them," Sakura said, "after we go back to the village and get reinforcements." Daisuke stood up, "No, we shouldn't go back to the village, by the time we do get reinforcements the enemy will probable have accomplished there goal." Sakura looked down at the ground and then sighed. He was right. "Alright…" She said.

------------------

Naruto lead his team back toward the path were they had last seen Sakura and her team. Mayumi had just woken up, although her shoulder was bleeding a lot, she insisted that she didn't need to be carried anymore. "There not here." Yoru said once they reached the path. "Follow me." Naruto said. Even though he acted clam for his team, he was really worried that something had happened to Sakura. But they shortly reached the clearing and found team 4.

"Sakura!" Naruto called emerging from the trees. He paused and looked at her students, "Whoa! You guys got beaten up… don't tell me you…" He snickered, "…lost!" Sakura growled and punched him on the head. "We didn't lose! They enemy… ran off!" She held up her fist again. "Ok, ok." Naruto said as he backed away. Just then she noticed Mayumi's wound and went over to help.

"Sensei," Yoru whispered to Naruto, "you're girl friends scary." Naruto laughed uneasily, "You don't say…"

"So what happened to you guys?" Sakura said with venous stars in her eyes. Naruto looked at her. –Blink-. She looked back at him (--'). "Oh!" He said clueing in, "We didn't lose! I was so strong that they ran away in fear!" He started flexing his arm muscles. "Sure…" Sakura replied turning back to Mayumi.

"So Sakura," He said with a serious voice, "what's next?" Sakura finished wrapping bandages on Mayumi's arm and turned around. "We'll stay and beat these guys." She replied. Naruto was kind of shocked by this, "Are you sure?" Sakura nodded, "This is our mission, and we have to complete it." Naruto nodded back.

"Alright!" Yoru cried. Aoi barked. "Let's kick some butt!" Koga yelled. Daisuke crossed his arms and Kenji sighed. Tasuba shivered and Mayumi looked down at the ground. "Ok then! Let's get going!" Naruto said starting to walk. "Right." Sakura said following. The students nodded and followed too.

----------------------

The long walk over to the enemies hideout gave them enough time to gain there chakra back. The hideout also turned out not to really be a hideout but a fortress instead, and it wasn't really hidden ether.

"Alright, everyone knows the plan right?" Sakura asked handing each of them a wireless earpiece. Everyone nodded except for Yoru and Koga. Naruto kindda looked at them like he was mad, but he really didn't remember the plan that well ether. Sakura sighed, "Ok I'll explain it to you one more time… Yoru and Kenji are going to find a way in from the right side since that side is the most wooded, with Kenji's bugs and Yoru's dog Aoi you should be able to get in with out being noticed, once in you can find a sent and follow it. Koga and Daisuke will follow far behind them and attack if anyone appears. Tasuba will keep a watch from the ground with her Byakugan and Mayumi will watch from the trees with her Sharingan. Naruto and I will create a distraction in the front, but we don't know how long we'll be able to hold them off for, so you guys will have to hurry." She drew the plan with a branch in the dirt. They all nodded this time. "Alright then," Naruto said standing up, "let's go!"

They all scattered. A few minutes later the six students heard a big explosion. "That's the signal… remember Yoru, don't screw up." Kenji said as he quickly ran across the forest floor. "I know, I know! I'm not going to mess up. If anyone is going to mess up it'…" Yoru started but was cut off by the radio. _"Guys! To your right, 12 meters away!" _Mayumi said. The two quickly hid. They heard to enemy ninja pass by on the other side of a large tree they were hiding behind. Once they were far enough away the two continued.

Naruto and Sakura were greeted by the two older ninja they had met earlier that day; Ne and Kunamari. "Well, well you two sure are eager, eager to die!" Ne taunted. "Let's make this quick." Kunamari sighed. "Oh come now, where's the fun in that?" Sakura grinned. Kunamari growled, Ne chuckled and Naruto looked up at Sakura.

_"Kenji! Yoru! Look out!"_ Tasuba called through the radio. Mayumi looked over to where Tasuba was, _"No Tasuba you look out!"_ Mayumi called jumping over toward her. 'BANG' 'BOOM'! Kenji and Yoru jumped out of the way just in time. Koga and Daisuke quickly caught up to see Shin emerge from the smoke. "You!" Koga called, "I'll kill you!" Daisuke stepped in front of Kenji and Yoru, "You two go on ahead and find the stolen item." Kenji stepped forward, "I've got a change of plans, Koga! You and the loser over here go on ahead. I've been looking for a good fight lately." Koga blinked before oddly obeying. Koga, Yoru and Aoi continued on. "Fine," Daisuke said, "but this is my fight Kenji. Don't get in my way!"

"Tasuba! -Cough- Tasuba are you ok!?" Mayumi called jumping into the smoke from the small explosion. Tasuba stood up just as Mayumi found her. "Are you ok Tasuba?" She asked. "I think -cough- so -cough-" She replied. The smoke began to clear, this revealed the red head; Nini. She had her big smile on and was giggling like she had just seen her crush or something. Mayumi grinded her teeth together. "So you're still alive!" Nini laughed, "Oh and you've brought me a new friend to play with!" she licked her lips in a devilish way. Mayumi stepped in front of Tasuba, "Don't get her involved in this! We have some unfinished business!"

**TA DA! So what'd yea think!? So many fights all at once! Oh I can't wait for my next chapter! But I REALLY can't wait for wolf08's next chapter!!!!! It's going to be awesome! (Wolfy you better make it awesome!) See yea all later! Don't forget to review (Wolf08 will love you for it)!!!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Here comes the new chapter! (sorry that this update is a little slow; hence: computer problems… blah…) I know everyone hates long author's notes, so here's the chapter!**

**-**

**Chapter 6**

-

Koga, Yoru and Aoi had been running for five minutes before they reached a vast set of wooden doors. "Man," Koga said. "Why would they need doors this big? Maybe the leader is really fat or something-?"

Yoru rolled his eyes. "Who cares? We're going to kick the crap out of whoever it is!" Aoi barked.

"Alright then. So do you have any good ideas for breaking down this door?" Koga asked. This was followed by a pause.

"Not really. You?" Another pause followed this.

-

Shin smiled. "Boy. Another fight already? This should be interesting," he said with a sneer. "I recognize one of you: the crippled, blue-haired boy. But I don't recognize the other one… who are you?"

Kenji scowled. "I owe you no answers," he spat, his chakra-level increasing with his anger.

Daisuke, on the other hand, was extremely insulted. "_The crippled, blue-haired boy?! _I'll show _you _crippled!" he yelled, running forwards and throwing a fistful of shuriken in Shin's direction. Shin dodged then with ease, but then Daisuke reappeared behind him and aimed a punch at him. Shin blocked it and sent Daisuke flying backwards into a tree.

"Don't be stupid, Daisuke!" Kenji yelled. "Frontal-attacks won't work! Let me handle him!" Daisuke opened his mouth to retort, but Kenji already had bugs surrounding his body. He sent a swarm of them towards Shin, who dodged them, but hadn't expected to be forced to jump into another swarm.

"Rrgh! You little brat!" Shin yelled. "It's pay-back time!" Shin jumped out of the swarm of chakra-eating bugs and held his palm out in front of him. In it appeared some sort of chakra-sword. "Prepare to die!" Shin yelled, charging full-speed towards Kenji.

_Damn! _Kenji thought. _This guy's pretty fast! _So Kenji put his arms in front of him, expecting to block the attack, but nothing came. He looked up and saw that Daisuke was on his feet again, holding a kunai-knife against Shin's blade.

"Don't be an idiot, Daisuke! Let me handle this!" Kenji yelled.

Daisuke ignored this and continued pushing his knife against the blade. "It's time to get serious," Daisuke said with a smirk. _Uh oh, _Kenji thought. _He'd better not screw up this opportunity…_

-

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled. "We can't waste our time on these idiots! We have to get back to our team!"

Sakura spun around in realization. "Yeah, we should go check on them… but not just yet. We've told them we'd cause a distraction, so that's what they're going to get. We'll have to take these guys out as quickly as possible."

Naruto frowned. "But these guys had partners. They're probably battling our teams right now!"

Sakura sighed. "I guess all we can do is hope for the best."

Naruto nodded. "We'll have to put our faith in them. I hope they'll be able to get out of this alive."

-

Mayumi took another step forwards. "Leave Tasuba alone! _I'm _the one who you _really _want to fight, aren't I?"

Nini giggled again. "Oh, it doesn't really matter. All I need is one of you."

Mayumi raised an eyebrow. "One of us-?" she repeated with confusion. Tasuba stood up.

"I don't know _what _you're planning," Tasuba said furiously. "But if you intended on fighting only one of us, you were wrong. You're going to have to fight both of us! All for one and one for all!"

"That's right!" Mayumi said, nodding vigorously. "You're outnumbered!"

But, to the girls' surprise, Nini laughed again in a menacing way. "Oh, that's not quite what I meant. Sorry for the misunderstanding, but I'd better act fast or the boss will kill me." Mayumi and Tasuba's eyes widened as chakra strings bound them together, back-to-back.

"What the heck is this about?" Tasuba yelled.

Nini smiled again. "I'm going to hold you as hostages. And in the mean-time, I'll just borrow these," she said, removing their wireless head-sets. "So I can send your friends a little message, and not to mention, listen in on their plans."

The girls' eyes widened. _This could totally ruin everything! What are we supposed to do now?!_

-

For the fifteenth time, Koga body-slammed the door. "It's not working! Even if I focus chakra into the side of my body, nothing happens!"

Yoru sighed. "I don't know what to do either. Do you have any ideas, Aoi?" Aoi only whined. "That's what I thought."

Just then, they heard static in their radios. Then a high-pitched voice echoed through them, "_Ha ha! You idiots are falling right into our trap! I have successfully captured your two girl team-mates, and if you don't want them to die, meet us at the top of the cliff so we can have a proper battle! See you there! I just thought I'd let you know!"_

"Oh no! Mayumi and Tasuba got caught!" Yoru exclaimed. "Do you think we should go after them?"

"I don't know," Koga replied. "Like she said: We're falling right into their trap. Does that mean that they want to lure _us _over there too?"

Yoru paused. "You might be right. Maybe they're _trying _to lure us away from here… Should we stay here and keep trying?"

Koga sighed. "I guess so. All we can do for now is hope that the others will make it to them in time…"

Yoru looked off into the distance but he looked really upset.

"_Ha ha! You idiots are falling right into our trap! I have successfully captured your two girl team-mates, and if you don't want them to die, meet us at the top of the cliff so we can have a proper battle! See you there! I just thought I'd let you know!" _said a high, annoying voice on their head-sets.

"They captured Mayumi and Tasuba?" Sakura said with a gasp.

"Darn! I _knew _we should have gone back!" Naruto said, cursing.

Sakura frowned. "So what do we do now? Should we follow them?"

"It looks like that's what we'll _have _to do," Naruto said, looking up. "Ne and Kunamari are already gone." Sakura looked up too. And indeed, the older two enemies were no where in sight. _Shoot! What are we getting ourselves into? _

-

Daisuke was about to launch another attack, but his motion was interrupted by static from his radio. "_Ha ha! You idiots are falling right into our trap! I have successfully captured your two girl team-mates, and if you don't want them to die, meet us at the top of the cliff so we can have a proper battle! See you there! I just thought I'd let you know!" _said a high, annoying voice.

"What?" Daisuke said with a gasp. "They have Tasuba?" _I even sacrificed myself for her, and she goes and gets herself caught? What an idiot! What do I do now?! _

He looked over at Kenji. "Are we going to abandon our fight with Shin or are we going to finish him off?" he asked quietly.

Daisuke turned. "Where _is_ Shin anyways?" Kenji looked up. Shin was gone.

"I guess we should make our way over to the cliff then?" Kenji said, looking around. "Shin's probably on his way there already anyways."

Daisuke nodded. "Let's go," he said. The two of them ran off in the direction of the cliff.

-

"How long should we give the others to find them?" Nini asked.

Ne chuckled. "We'll give them ten minutes."

"And if they aren't here," Kunamari continued with a smile, "all they'll find is the remains of their little friends."

-

**I guess I left a bit of a cliffy… but I think I gave ninja99k a more straight-forward base to write her next chapter from. So what so you guys think? I'll be **_**really **_**happy if you review and tell me and ninja99k what you think! See ya in chapter 8!**

**-wolf08**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Sorry this is so late; usually I'm the one strangling wolf08 to hurry up. I've just been so busy doing nothing… bad excuse I know.**

While the four ninja foe were busy talking into the wireless radios; Mayumi had already started a plan to escape. "Ok, listen Tasuba," she whispered, "You'll have to reach into my weapons case and pull out a kunai and then cut the ropes." Tasuba nodded. Then it occurred to her, "What if we can't make it out of here before they catch us?" There was a short pause before Tasuba heard Mayumi say, "Then I'll keep my promise."

-

**Flash back (I don't care if you like FBs or not, I'm putting one!) **

"…Did you hear about that new girl?" some kids whispered. "Yeah, I heard she's from somewhere far away…" Tasuba (when she was in the academy) over heard this as she walked toward the classroom. 'A new girl…?' she thought, 'I wonder who she is?' Tasuba entered the class and scanned the room. At first she couldn't find the new face, but soon spotted her over in the corner looking out a window. Tasuba went and sat at her desk. Just as she did so there sensei came bursting though the doors. "At your sets everyone!" he ordered. Four boys came running into the class room. "You're late!" the sensei called. "Aww come on old man…" "Stop calling me 'old man'!" "But Iruka-sensei…" "Just go to your seats!" The boys quickly jumped into there chairs.

Iruka walked over to the front of the class, "Today we have a new student," He looked over to the new girl, but to his surprise she had vanished. "Hey? Where'd she go?"

-

After class Tasuba search the hallways for the girl, "That's so odd… why'd she run away?" Tasuba looked out a window. "I wonder who she is…hmm?" She looked over to the roof of one of the schools wings. Tasuba squinted her eyes to see a girl sitting on the roof! "Wh-whats she doing up there!?" Tasuba ran down the hallways until she reached the wing. She looked around, "How'd that girl get up there?" Tasuba opened a window and started to reach for the roof. "Gah… come on… almost there." Tasuba stood on the window ledge. "Come on reach…" just then Tasuba got a glimpse of the ground three floors down, her feet began to slip from underneath her, "Ahh!" She closed her eye. Just then she felt something grab her arm. Tasuba looked up to see the new girl. "H-hang on!" she said. Tasuba looked back at the ground then back at the girl, "P-please don't let go!"

-

"So why'd you leave the class?" Tasuba asked as they sat on the roof top. The girl just shrugged and looked the other way. "So… uhh… where are you from?" She asked. Still no answer from the girl. Tasuba frowned. "Fine then! If you don't want to talk to me then I'm leaving!" she said standing up. "No! Please stay…" The girl said looking up. Tasuba's expression changed, 'Being knew is tough I guess' she thought sitting back down. "I'm Tasuba…"she said. The girl looked at her before blushing and saying, "I-I'm Mayumi."

-

"Hey Mayumi! Come check this out!" Tasuba called to her one day, a few weeks later, when there class was taking a field trip to the forest just outside the village. "Look at these flowers over here!" the two bent down over a patch of blue flowers. "Aren't they just beautiful?" Tasuba asked. Mayumi nodded. Tasuba frowned, "You know Mayumi… you should talk more…" Mayumi looked at her, "What do you mean?" "I mean you barely talk and when you do your voice is too quite." Tasuba said standing up. "Oh…sorry…" Mayumi replied. "And that!" Tasuba said grabbing Mayumi's shoulders, "Stop letting people tell you what to do!" She said shaking her. "Bu- but…you…just-" Mayumi tried to say ask Tasuba shock her. "Anyways…" Tasuba said going back to the flowers. She pulled one out of the patch and held it up. "This flower reminds me of you; sweet, shy and cute." Mayumi blushed.

Just then they heard rustling in a tree then out jumped a rogue ninja! He quickly clamped there mouths shut so that they couldn't scream. Iruka and the others in the class were over in the clearing not to far away. Tasuba struggled to get free. She noticed Mayumi doing something, but then she had stopped. "He he… now I've got some hostage-" The ninja went fling to the ground. Tasuba jumped out of his grip to see the ninja slowly standing up. He tossed a log out of his hands. 'A substitution jutsu!?' Tasuba thought, 'but who…' she looked over at Mayumi. Mayumi was standing right were the attack would have come from. "Ma-Mayumi…you…" Tasuba started. "Tasuba get down!" Mayumi call pushing her out of the way just as the ninja swung a huge blade at them. Mayumi stepped in front of Tasuba. "What are you doing!?" Tasuba cried. "I'm being brave… just like you side before…" Tasuba looked at her like she was crazy. "Brave or not, you're still both going to d-" Again the ninja was sent fling, but this time it was because of Iruka-sensei. "Are you two alright?" He asked. The two of them nodded shakily. Then Iruka went to beat up the ninja even more. "Mayumi what were you thinking?!" Tasuba yelled shaking her again. "I just wanted to protect you…" Mayumi said. Tears started to fill in Tasuba's white eyes, "Oh! That so cute♥" She called jumping on Mayumi and hugged her. "T- Tasuba! I'm being serious!" Tasuba finally let go. Mayumi continued, "I never used to be this shy, it's just that…" she paused. "Go on. You can tell me anything!" Tasuba said. Mayumi sadly nodded and said, "The only reason why I moved here is because... well I used to live with my mom… but she…" Tears filled her eyes. "Mayumi…" Tasuba said. Mayumi looked up at her and smiled, "That's why I won't let anything bad ever happen to someone I care about ever again! I promise!"

-

**End of flashback.**

"Now Tasuba!" Mayumi whispered. Tasuba cut the ropes and they quickly ran. Tasuba tossed kunai behind her; they hit the ground and exploded right in front of the four ninja.

"An explosion!" Sakura exclaimed. "We have to hurry!" Naruto called speeding up even more. Just then they noticed something up ahead. "Sensei!" Tasuba cried waving her hands. "There ok!" Sakura said in relief. "Where'd the explosion come from?" Naruto asked as he came to a stop. "We set it off!" Tasuba said smiling. "You should tell the guys to go back to there missions." Mayumi said, "The enemies took our radios, but they were probable destroyed in the explosion." Naruto did so, but instead told them to come back and regroup first.

**So what do you think? **

**I have a question: What would you do if people push you so far that you felt like dieing? What would happen if you bottled up all your pain until it was about to burst, until you couldn't cry anymore? ...Sorry for the randomness. Hope you enjoyed the story…bye… **


	8. Chapter 8

**OK, gotta get into writing mode! Here's the next chappie front-and-center! Here goes nothing!**

**Chapter 8**

The two squads regrouped. "Did you manage to get the mystery item?" Sakura asked Koga and Yoru.

"No," Yoru said folding his arms. "There was a boulder blocking the entrence and we couldn't get passed it. And then when we heard the message on our radios, we came rushing here."

Sakura then looked up. "A boulder? I could have smashed through it easily... maybe we should rearrange our battle-formation."

"Hurry! The enemies are starting to get up!" Tasuba warned.

"Ok," Naruto said. "I'll think of a plan," he said. The others exchanged looks. Naruto could make up an actual plan?? "Sakura will go over to boulder to get the item... I'll have to stay here to take on these enemies... and who here is good in combat?" Yoru and Koga raised their arms and Aoi barked. "Ok, how about Kenji and Daisuke?"

"Hey!" Koga and Yoru yelled together.

"Sounds good," Daisuke said with a smug grin. Kenji nodded.

"What about us?" Tasuba asked, motioning to herself and Mayumi.

"Definately fight," Mayumi dead-panned.

Naruto scratched his head. "Uh... well, I was actually planning to have the two of you go with Sakura in case she got attacked or something..." The two if them groaned.

"But what about US?!" Koga yelled with annoyence.

"Well... I guess you guys can fight... Naruto started, but was interupted by their celebrations.

The elder two of their four enemies had managed to stumble to their feet.Kunamari spat up blood before speaking. "Those... two little brats... WHERE ARE THEY?!" he yelled, head jerking up, his eyes a maddening shade of red.Tasuba and Mayumi exchanged nervous glances.

"Get moving!" Naruto whipsered urgently, and then the three girls started their run into the trees.

"Get back here!" Ne yelled, throwing a kunai at their retreating forms, but Daisuke deflected it. "You've got new enemies now, buddy."

"LET'S CHAAAAAAAAARGE!" Koga yelled, running at the four enemies, but Naruto grabbed the back of his collar. "GAG! Hey what was that for?"

"We need a battle-formation, you retard," Daisuke said, rolling his eyes. Koga scowled at him.

"Ok," Naruto said, clearing his throat. "I'll attack in the front. Kenji and Daisuke, you back me up. Kag and Yoru... um... you back them up. Everyone clear?"

"Yep!"

"Let's go!"

* * *

After bursting through the boulder, the three girls entered the cave. The mystery item ended up being a powerful bomb-like thing that they had been planning to launch on the Leaf Village. "Thank goodness we got here in time," Sakura said with a sigh. She confiscated it, and then they exited the cave (about half-an-hour later). They arrived at the battle-scene awhile later to see that their team-mates seemed to be winning.

The three girls were about to join in just as Ne unleashed his hidden jutsu... blowing up the whole scene. Sakura, Mayumi and Tasuba had been hiding behind the safely of a rock, but as for their team mates... "No!" Tasuba yelled, running to her fallen team mates on the ground. Mayumi also ran over to her team mates. Sakura stared at the enemies in terror. What kind of jutsu was that? Even Naruto had been knocked out!

"Mayumi! Tasuba!" Sakura called sternly. "Leave your team mates be! I'll heal them up quickly and join you as soon as possible. As for handling the enemies... it's up to you for the time being."

**I'll end the chap there and leave the final battle to ninja99k! Review Please!!!**


End file.
